


Thinking Outside the Box

by Spinzgirl



Series: Working for the Weekend [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Fetish, Restraints, Romelle mention, Sex Toys, Shiro mention, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: After two days of crazy sex, Allura settles in for a relaxing Sunday with Keith when an unexpected package shows up at the door. What surprises are inside?





	Thinking Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kallura Smut Month prompts Adult Toy Chest, Tied Up, and Fetish

Allura stared at her coffee as she stirred it slowly. She’d woken up early to the sound of Keith exercising in the living-room; he was doing chin-ups with ease, his muscles flexing in a way that stirred her. When she walked over and put her arms around his neck he somehow managed to lift her with him, which made her curious as to what else he was capable of. Ideas churned in her mind as a smile crept across her face.

 

She turned her head to look at the row of desks behind her. The spot where she sat during work hours faced the sofa where she was now sitting. And the silver bar where he did his workouts. And the doorway to his bedroom, where  _ things _ had been done over the weekend. Every time she would look up from her computer screen she would remember every little detail, hopefully without blushing too hard.  

 

Unfortunately that also reminded her why she’d been concerned about being alone with him. He was her weakness at work, distracting her from doing important assignments and prompting her to volunteer for extra projects.  How was she to function now that their relationship dynamic was so suddenly altered? 

 

_ And now that she knew what he looked like naked? _

 

The sex was amazing. They clicked. There was no awkwardness between them when they were under the sheets, or anywhere else that they’d managed to fuck. 

 

As boss and employee, however? Keith was afraid to talk to people, in crowds or one-on-one. Shiro had long been the face of the company, making up for Keith’s extreme introversion. Allura had heard the unfounded rumors about her boss running off secretaries with his demonic behavior. She’d been terrified when assigned to his department with Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran, but gradually learned to adjust her behavior to accommodate his insecurities.

 

Now she’d have to adjust again, assuming she remained in his department. 

 

“What’s wrong, Allura?” he asked, interrupting her thoughts as he sat on the couch beside her.

 

She started at the sudden sound of his voice, her spoon clinking loudly against the ceramic mug. “Oh, sorry. I hope that sound didn’t bother you.”

 

“No,” he answered, his smile convincing her he was being honest. “It’s just the two of us here.”

 

“So you’re better when there’s just one other person in the room?”   
  


He laughed through his nose, blushing slightly. “I am when the other person is you.”

 

Allura felt her own face heat up at the confession. 

 

“Why me?”

 

He stared at her curiously, as if she’d asked the most absurd question. When he didn’t answer right away she shifted nervously, afraid he might reconsider his options. After all he had a good thing going with the Shiro and Romelle, and she might have just been a weekend fling. Everything they did the last two days could easily be recreated with any other willing person. 

 

“I told you. I love you.”

 

Allura didn’t have a chance to respond. Keith jumped up and rushed to his desk, pulling something out of a drawer. As he got closer she recognized the three plastic bracelets she’d given him several months back. She somehow hadn’t noticed he wasn’t wearing them, as he always had one on when the team was working in the apartment.

 

The red one let the group know that Keith wanted to be left alone, and to not approach him. At first he wore that color the most, sitting behind his desk with his hoodie up. Once he warmed to her coworkers he chose to keep the yellow on. This was a cautionary color; they could speak to him but there would be no physical contact. 

 

Lately, however, he’d begun to test the green bracelet. This allowed joking, even hugging sometimes. It warmed her heart to see him making friends and having fun for a change.

 

And she’d done that.

 

Taking the green bracelet, he slid it over his hand to his wrist. “When it’s just us I’ll always be green.”

 

Allura shook her head, placing her hand over his. “No, if you are having a tough day you can wear one of the other two. Don’t push yourself for my sake.”

 

When he heard that he pulled her into a tight hug, rocking them slowly for a moment. “You don’t get it. If it weren’t for you I’d have far fewer good days. You’ve helped me feel human again.”

 

Allura had fallen for Keith long ago, she realized that now. All of his awkwardness, all of his abrasive missteps, were beautiful to her. Breadcrumbs she had dropped to help him navigate his way in society inevitably brought him to her door. She willingly took him into her heart and gave him a place to call home, should he accept it.

 

It seemed he had, his arms tightening around her as he nuzzled into her chest. When he lifted his head she instinctively leaned in to press her lips into his. The kiss this time was slower, softer, sweeter. It wasn’t the kiss of two lovers, but of two who were in love. True love, with the promise of forever. 

 

Eventually the kiss turned passionate, the intensity picking up as they gave in to need. Soon hands were roaming over bodies, fingers sliding across cloth to find exposed skin. Allura was as intoxicated by the smell of his morning routine as she had been at the sight of it, closing her eyes as she breathed in his scent. 

 

Sinking into the cushions they tangled arms and legs, gradually forming one creature as Keith pulled up her oversized shirt to nip at her flesh. Allura could feel the heat working its way up into her cheeks, sweat forming on her brow. Everything was perfect. No matter how many men she had met, would meet, there was no chance that any of them could make her feel like this.

 

Just as Keith started to move inside her there was a knock at the door. The lovers froze for a moment, waiting to see if the visitor would give up and leave. Neither made a sound in an attempt to convince the person no one was home.

 

“I have a delivery for you,” came a cheeky voice from the other side. “I’ll leave it by the door so you two can get back to business.” 

 

“Fucking Matt,” Keith muttered under his breath. “He’s not supposed to have the cameras on during the weekend.”

 

Allura gasped, covering herself with a throw pillow. “Wait, are there people watching us right now?”

 

“He’s the only one here on the weekend,” Keith started, shaking his head. “We can move to the bedroom, he can’t see in there. But I’m sorry I didn’t think about the possibility. Shiro usually lets him run the camera when they’re here, he gets turned on when he knows he might be seen.”

 

“So Matt’s trustworthy?”

 

Her lover nodded confidently. “He was Shiro’s roommate overseas. Never wanted sex but loved to watch so Shiro would let him stay in the room if his partner agreed. I guess you could say they’re in a long-term platonic sexual relationship.” 

 

This revelation caused Allura to relax a bit as she let out an embarrassed giggle. “I can see why he’d like it,” she admitted shyly. “I’m a bit turned on by the idea, that is unless you don’t want him to see you with me.”

 

Keith flashed a devious smile before jumping up to open the door. Outside was a large black box with a bright red bow on top. Allura was curious to know what was in the box and-- more importantly-- who it was from. Jealousy was beginning to bubble up as he set the box on the floor in front of her. Thankfully it was quickly dispelled as she saw the large gift tag attached to the ribbon.

 

“I guess Shiro and Romelle had a good time,” he laughed as he pulled at the tape holding lid shut. “Let’s see what they sent us.”

 

Allura stood slightly to peer inside. Her cheeks flushed even harder when she saw all of the goodies that they’d been sent. It looked like their friends purchased one of everything from an adult toy store. Blindfolds, handcuffs, paddles, and more. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. Underneath that lay so many possibilities it would take weeks for them to work through it all. 

 

Keith was pulling packages out, holding each one up for her to consider. She was having trouble deciding until he displayed one in particular. The photo on the box showed a black inflatable armchair with restraints for the ankles at the bottom and for wrists on the armrests. Allura grabbed it from him and held it up triumphantly.  Keith jumped up to snatch it back from her, removing the plastic toy from its box in three seconds flat.

 

“So, who gets to be restrained first?” Allura knew there was a chance they’d have to flip for it so she decided to persuade him by sliding up beside him, whispering suggestively in his ear. “Let me and you can blindfold me too, if you like.”

 

There was no fight for first place. The round ended before it began, the deciding blow struck quickly and efficiently. The bell was rung and Allura declared the winner. 

 

  1. _O._



 

As soon as the chair was inflated Allura stripped naked, sitting in the chair eagerly as Keith fastened the restraints to hold her arms and legs in place. Once he was certain that she was comfortable he plucked the blindfold from the pile of goodies and slid it over her eyes. 

 

Allura remembered the company outing from several months back. They’d used blindfolds to garner trust between coworkers. This, however, was on another level. Not only did it test her trust in Keith but it also tested her will. Patience was not her virtue, after all.

 

“Are you ready?” His voice was coming from farther away. She hadn’t realized he’d moved and couldn’t help but wonder what he was doing. He must have registered her confusion as he responded to her unasked question by stating that he needed to grab some batteries.

 

This was a tantalizing clue as to what his plans were and Allura squirmed a bit as she began to get antsy. Soon enough she heard the humming sound of a vibrator moving slowly closer, finally loud enough that she could register it was hovering right over her. Her teeth sucked at the inside of her bottom lip as she wondered where the toy would land.

 

It landed at the base of her neck. Slowly Keith ran the wand across her shoulder and down her arm, causing her fingers to reflexively stretch. It wasn’t even something that would normally arouse her yet the knowledge that he could tease her so well made her mind race. This, after all, was foreplay. 

 

After running the vibrator over her legs he finally moved to her breasts, alternating between nipples as Allura reacted positively to each approach. Her back bowed to push them forward in the hopes that he would continue. He attended to her a while longer but eventually pulled away, leaving her whimpering at the absence. 

 

“Do you want more?” he asked as she heard the click of a button being pressed. The vibrator was pulsing now and Allura needed to feel it. “Or should I stop?”

 

“More, please,” was all she could muster before she felt the device on the inside of her leg, just above her knee. Slowly it dragged upwards, settling just below her navel. She cursed to herself that she couldn’t move her arms when he left it there a bit longer than she would have liked. They’d just started but Allura was ready to peak.

 

Finally the vibrator landed between her thighs, lightly pressing against her nub as she bucked against the delicious sensation. Keith teased her with it, humming his approval as her gasps pitched higher. Muscles tensed while her heartbeat thundered in her ears as if she were being pushed towards the edge of a cliff. Just as she was about to cum he suddenly pulled it away, another tap of the button silencing the device completely.

 

Frustrated, Allura let out a string of expletives at the perceived cruelty. Her body convulsed slightly at the sudden change, an ache sweeping over her form. She wondered how much Keith was enjoying himself while he was teasing her. Then she remembered. 

 

_ Fucking Matt. _

 

It was technically her idea to let him continue to watch, but she didn’t think about the show Keith would want to put on for him.  Well, two could play at that game and she was starting to formulate ideas for getting Keith back when it was his turn in the chair. Her mind was imagining all sorts of dirty tricks when strong hands landed on her knees, forcing them apart. A bit of weight and a shift of air hinted that her lover was now kneeling between her legs. 

 

After a moment of stillness a cool, wet finger began to probe her folds, leaving ample lubricant in and around her openings. Her chest tightened a bit as she realized that she was going to get fucked properly, but where she couldn’t be certain. The sound of the gel being slathered on Keith once again left her straining against her bondage, eager to have her needs fully met. 

 

Eternity seemed to pass before she felt the familiar pressure of his penis being pressed against the entrance to her pussy, but she also felt something else. As he slowly pushed into her something entirely different was working its way into her ass. Suddenly she remembered seeing the dildo that was designed for him to wear for double penetration. The simultaneous stretching and filling reminded her of the night when Keith and Shiro had fucked her at the same time.

 

This was something she and Keith had both enjoyed. He’d relished the feeling of pressing his cock against another as they both moved inside her, and she’d nearly lost her senses as nothing was left wanting. Now it was more intimate but just as sensual having him cater to all of her needs at once. The heat of his body rolled over her skin in waves, the sweat making the chair simultaneously slick and sticky.

 

After a while Allura began to feel heady from the concoction of mixed scents. She wasn’t sure if it was a cologne or body wash that Keith always used but she’d never be able to smell it and not think of him. So many things had reminded her of him, even down to his simple grey hoodie, that she’d never  _ not _ have him on her mind. Not that it bothered her. No, in fact it made her heart race a little more when she remembered he was now hers.

 

“I love you.”

 

The words passed her lips without thinking but she meant them all the same. Keith echoed the sentiment as he leaned into her, his tongue teasing at her lips to gain entrance. His pace shifted from slow to fast, gentle to rough. What little room Allura had to move she lifted her hips to greet his, every thrust offering a sensation that reverberated throughout her body. Every time she begged him to fuck her harder he obliged, slamming himself into her with every ounce of energy he could muster. 

 

His breathing became more ragged as he swelled inside her, ready to empty himself in her as she prepared to welcome it. Every inch of her tingled as she felt herself spinning wildly out of control before crashing into a wall. As many times as she’d been fucked that weekend none compared to this. The warmth of him exploded into her as she drained him of everything he had. When he was spent he collapsed his head onto her neck, dotting kisses on her collarbone in a show of gratitude. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, sweaty skin sticking together while they struggled to drag air into their lungs. Finally Keith removed the mask so Allura could see again. She was thankful that the lights weren’t overly bright as she blinked away the floating orbs dotting her vision. Once she was freed from her bonds she slid off the chair to kneel beside him, eagerly kissing him as she pulled him into her. When they finally came up for air she patted the seat to remind him it was his turn now. 

 

Once he settled in she strapped him down and placed the blindfold over his face. Then she turned to the box and retrieved a few things to try on him.

 

“I hope you’re ready for this,” she smirked after she tightened the strap-on around her waist. 

 

Keith grinned as he heard the vibrator buzzing in her hand. “Give me all you’ve got.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know this was late, things happened and sadly this story was shelved for a bit. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay!


End file.
